


Of Weddings and Objections

by bang-the-smoke (708_things)



Series: Bandom Oneshots [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Love, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/708_things/pseuds/bang-the-smoke
Summary: Patrick is about to get married to his fiancé, Gerard Way, until someone from his past crashes the wedding.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Gerard Way, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: Bandom Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556635
Kudos: 9





	Of Weddings and Objections

**Author's Note:**

> published: may 2018  
> cross-posted on wattpad under bang-the-smoke

"Honey," his fiancé murmured excitedly, nudging him playfully. "Come on, it's time you get up."

Patrick grumbled, before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. This wasn't the time to anger him. Although he should be feeling ecstatic and feel all those fluttering butterflies in his stomach, he felt strangely empty.

Getting dressed in the suit he had chosen didn't feel right. None of this felt right, really. After he was ready, his fiancé, Gerard, gently pushed him out of the room. "We're not supposed to see each other until the wedding," he reminded him, giggling.

He seemed so happy that Patrick felt guilty. There was this gleam in his hazel eyes, a gleam of love and hope, that made Patrick wonder. He wondered if he has ever looked at Gerard like that.

Making it to the small church was a disaster in itself. His friends had been texting him repeatedly, the same iterations about how they were so happy for him and how his perfect life awaits. Patrick thinks that it can't be _that_ perfect.

And so he was stood, waiting at the altar. They had decided Gerard would walk down, which was more his decision than anything. Patrick didn't really mind all the specifics of weddings and marriages; weddings were just fancy ceremonies to show off love and marriages themselves were just a title used for tax benefits. Who needs to be married to know that they are in love?

Marriage is just meaningless to him.

Patrick glanced at all of his friends and family that were attending. Such peaceful, happy expressions plastered on their faces. If only they knew the internal struggle tossing and turning in his head.

How would they react? Would they see it as scandalous for him to have these second thoughts, or is it normal?

Watching him walk down the aisle filled him with clarity. He's had his doubts, but Gerard is the man he loves with all his heart. He knows this.

Gerard smiled gently when he approached. Patrick grabbed his hand and looked over to the priest, who began reciting the vows.

It was all going well. Until the priest innocently asked, "If anyone has any objections to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

It's precisely at that moment that the heavy church doors open, followed by the sound of quick footsteps. "I object!" the person declared.

Patrick froze, blinking repeatedly, because he knew who that man was. How could he ever forget him, his first love?

The people started whispering to themselves about the predicament, and Patrick was filled with rage, inexplicable rage. This was supposed to be a good day, the day he'd marry the love of his life, and here he was, making a mess out of things, like he always did when they were teenagers.

"Patrick, who's that?" Gerard hissed under his breath. He had never told him about him. Pete was a secret he had hoped to take to his grave, because there was a part of him that, after all these years, still loved him.

Patrick couldn't speak, couldn't reassure Gerard in any way. Instead, he felt a dangerous curiosity. Pete dropped him years ago, broke his heart and fucking smashed it. Why would he be here? Does he just feel some sort of sick pleasure from making Patrick confused?

Considering their history, probably. Pete had always messed around with him, back when they were young and stupid. He'd break things off just to come back and lure Patrick in again, and the sad thing was that Patrick couldn't stop himself. He was just too in love with Pete to back away from him, even though he knew things would never stay the way they were.

That cycle repeated until the end of senior year. Pete seemed serious that time, as he spoke about never wanting to see him again. He said that it was time for him to grow up and Patrick just wouldn't fit in with that. That he never really fit with him anyway. Patrick was just a toy to him, one that he was happy to throw away.

"I know I have no right to object," Pete began shakily, looking directly at Patrick. Patrick couldn't look away. "I know that I lost the right to anything with you. But fuck, I can't just sit by and watch the man I love marry someone else."

Almost immediately, gasps sounded from around the room. Gerard went pale, and Patrick knew that he had so many questions, but he wouldn't know how to answer any of them.

"It's just," Pete sighed. "I can't say it's not fair, because it's really my fault. I pushed you away and lost you, but I can't let that be."

The thing is, there were times with Pete that were good. Amazing, really. His heart felt full and filled to the brim with love, but Patrick told himself that wasn't the case anymore. He loves Gerard, doesn't he?

"I can see it now," Pete uttered, getting Patrick's attention again. "Me and you, setting in a honeymoon. I'm different now, I swear. I know it's probably hard to see it that way, 'cause I went off and broke your heart, but Patrick, I'll never let you go again. I'll love you and cherish you the way I should've way back when."

His brown eyes were wide and honest. Pete looked like he really meant what he said, but Patrick felt hesitant. He wouldn't be able to take it if Pete broke his heart again. He had barely picked up the pieces when he went away for college, and he knew he couldn't do that again.

But if he meant it...

Early mornings and little kisses. His loud laugh and billion dollar smile. Those things that he can never forget about.

It all came to him. Those things he loved, those days from way back when. The love that he had been ignoring in order to protect himself.

He was taking too long to answer. Gerard nudged him weakly, and when he looked at him, he felt true pain. He was grinning, although Patrick could tell it hurt him to do. "Go be with him," he whispered, eyes downcast. "He made you happier than I ever could."

There was nobody more noble and generous than he was. He should've been angry, vengeful, screaming and kicking. There were many things Gerard should've been, but wasn't.

"I'm sorry," he whispered back to him.

"I know."

Patrick turned his attention back to Pete. "You're an idiot," Patrick stated, but the smile on his face showed that it was more fond than annoyed. "A real idiot. I'll give you another chance, but if you hurt me again, you're dead meat."

The look on Pete's face was almost breathtaking. His whole face lit up and the same charming grin from their teenage years made an appearance. "I wouldn't dream of it," he said.

Walking away was harder than anything Patrick had ever had to do. He was saying goodbye to a man who had always treated him right but just wasn't the one for him. But the thought of being truly happy and with Pete again made him feel slightly better.

Patrick couldn't say things were like the way they used to be. Their old relationship years ago had been toxic, but Pete held true to his promise. He was loving and acted like a true gentlemen.

There were troubling days in their relationship when Patrick would wonder if he made the wrong choice, but he would ultimately come to the same conclusion that he had chosen right. Nobody could choose who they love, but they can choose who gets their love.

It would've been wrong to string Gerard along when he wanted someone else. He deserved a man who loved him with all his heart, and Patrick just couldn't be that man for him.

A few years later, after their relationship is stronger than ever, Patrick and Pete get married. Gerard comes to the wedding with a boyfriend of his own, and he couldn't look any more proud. It took him a while to get over Patrick, but he knew that it was better off this way.

Patrick married the right man.


End file.
